Somewhere To Belong
by Dark.Moonlight.Angel
Summary: "You have a place in this family."  "Thank you... but wherever I go I don't belong."  Something's wrong with Haru and there's more to her family than meets the eye.


**Hey guys DMA here! Sorry to those of you reading Snow Fairy I'm having a hard time coming up with ideas so I'm pausing that for now :(**

**But right now I'm gonna be focusing on KHR! I absolutely love the show and the pairing 5986! I hope you guys like the story and please R&R it would be greatly appreciated. Also criticism is welcome as long as it is constructive! Hope you enjoy! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the anime or manga Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

****_Italics - thoughts_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

"Gokudera please let go." Her brown eyes were shadowed by dark chocolate locks, a frown adorning her pale face. The silver haired teen grasped her wrist tighter.

"Stupid woman, I won't let go until you tell me what the hell is going on." He replied harshly grasping so hard it might cut off her blood circulation. Rain pounded harshly against the glass windows of the warehouse as the two stood next to each other. Absolute silence dominated the room save for their breathing.

"Gokudera please just let go." She repeated almost like a mantra. "Why do you even care? This has nothing to do with you! You never cared about me so why should you start now?" she screamed looking into his green eyes, angry tears flowing down her cheeks. Gokudera's eyes widened in shock before narrowing in fury.

"You know why I need to know! The Tenth is worried about you so I have to report back to him after I find out what's wrong! I don't want the Tenth worrying about a stupid woman after all!" the boy yelled back, outside the storm became worse thunder booming and lightning cracking the sky. Haru yanked her wrist out of his grasp with new found strength. She cautiously backed away from the still fuming Gokudera.

"That's exactly why I can't tell you Bakadera." A sad smile enveloped Haru's tear streaked face. "Tsuna-san just wants to know what's wrong so he can feel good about himself. He doesn't really care about me... after all he only loves Kyoko-chan. I can't stay here, in this place where I am not needed." She shut her eyes trying to hold back the burning tears.

"Oi stupid woman even you're not that useless. You have a place in this family." He admitted halfheartedly, averting his gaze from her shaking figure. Her brown eyes stared at him for a moment before she turned away to look outside at the dark gray world. Haru's face softened as she looked at her reflection through the pane of glass.

"You don't have to lie to me Gokudera. You can't even look at me in the eye when you say I'm not useless." The brunette clenched her fist against the window. "I want to say sorry to everyone. I'm still weak and worthless just like before. I burdened Tsuna-san with my love even though I knew it was unrequited." Haru proceeded towards the door. Gokudera ran towards her so that he stood inches behind her.

"Hey don't run away yet, I didn't get any answers from you! I already told you that you're part of the Vongola whether you like it or not. And also you really are useful, you have a place back there. I hate to admit this stupid woman but you are important."

"Thank you Gokudera, but I don't deserve to be part of your family. I have no place to return to after all." She hastily opened the door. "Goodbye." And she ran out of the dim warehouse her footsteps echoing on the metal walls.

* * *

><p>A certain silver haired teen trudged into the Vongola base a scowl on his face. As he walked down the maze-like corridors he passed by many familiar faces. They would attempt to greet him although he would just walk on past as if they were invisible.<p>

"Gokudera-kun." A masculine voice called the Storm Guardian from behind. Gokudera turned around to find the Vongola Decimo himself. The brunette boy had a concerned expression on his face. Gokudera turned to look directly at his boss. "Where's Haru? Weren't you gonna bring her back?" Tsuna asked eyebrows rising in confusion.

_"He doesn't really care about me."_ Haru's words rang through Gokudera's head. _"Does Judaime really not care about the stupid woman? No that can't be true of course he cares!" _Gokudera violently shook his head erasing the thoughts. _"How could I doubt Judaime?" _

"Gokudera-kun did you find out what was wrong with Haru?" Tsuna asked. His light brown eyes shined with hope and faith that his right hand man succeeded. Gokudera looked away in shame at his failure.

"I'm sorry Judaime I couldn't bring her back." And then the Storm Guardian ran away from his boss. Gokudera had his eyes squeezed shut as he slammed the door to his room closed. Immediately the twenty year old was submerged in darkness. He held his face in his hands feeling a foreign substance roll down his cheeks. _"I haven't cried in so long, ever since Mom died."_

The teen collapsed onto his bed, body shaking, "How could she call herself worthless? How could she say that she doesn't have a place to return to, when I... when I'm so much worse?"


End file.
